


The Beach Brigade: An Oxventure Tale

by tnnyoh



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, OutsideXbox, Oxventure
Genre: Day At The Beach, Gen, Sea Monsters, beach fun!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: Our heroes have a beach day out, but when they arrive to small seaside village called Asmar Isles, an innocent trip turns dangerous.





	The Beach Brigade: An Oxventure Tale

“I don’t really go on the beach much” Corazón said with a yawn as he and the rest of the guild walked down the path to the beach on Asmar Isle. They had arrived the previous day and spent most of their time in the local tavern until they heard word that the beach was one of the most popular attractions.

“You _must_ go to the beach” a woman said, grabbing Corazón tightly by the arms “You _simply must”_

He wanted to feel his arms again, and also wanted the woman to leave him alone, so he agreed, and they prepared that night.

“But you’re a pirate” Merilwen pointed out

“In hat and boots, yes, but in beach and sand, no… and uh, I don’t _tan_ well.”

“Corazón, you’re not seriously going to wear all that at the beach, are you? I mean everyone else has summer stuff on” Dob frowned “You’re going to burn up”

“Especially if Egbert’s around”

“Hey!” Egbert, who was walking and searching through his bag at the same time said.

The sand was hot, soaking up the rays from the sun, and there were already plenty of people hanging around the beach in various stages of swimwear.

Egbert clasped his giant dragon hand around Corazón’s shoulder “Buddy, if you’re worried about your puny human physique, it’s fine, we’re all built differently”

“Puny?!” Corazón pushed Egbert away from him “I’ll have you know I’ve been working out in my cabi-” he stopped talking and turned around to glare at Prudence “Don’t”

Prudence’s expression changed to a frown and she crossed her arms in a huff “I wasn’t going to be mean, I was simply going to make a comment about how rare it is to see a nerd being athletic”

Corazón cleared his throat “Anyway, I have been working out”

“In between the books?”

“Sometimes _with_ the books, many a night I can’t sleep but for a moment, a mere moment of rest from my weary and dreary life…”

“Are you reading ye olde poetry books, again, Corazón?” Dob frowned

“You know I am Dob, and Prudence I don’t care if you think I’m a nerd, at least I didn’t think ‘the black spot’ was a party invitation from pirates”

“Are you still hung up on that? That happened like probably months ago”

“Hey!” a man with glasses and a grey hat sat atop his balding head ran to catch up with them on the sand “No no no, you can’t be here” he waved his hand around and struggled to catch his breath, the guild stood there awkwardly, Dob holding a hat in one hand and his lute in the other.

“Excuse me?” Corazón asked

“We.. are… full up” he said “This beach has reached max capacity and we can not take any more people”

Corazón looked around the beach, there was quite a large amount of people, but it was a large beach, and it looked like many of the people were preparing to leave, he turned back to the man.

“Is that even a thing?”

“Is this a nude beach?” Prudence piped up

“It is not, and I would advice you all to keep your clothes _firmly_ on” the man adjusted his glasses awkwardly and cleared his throat.

“Don’t worry” Corazón said “Nobody is getting nude on this beach by any means” he glared at Egbert “Right, Egbert?”

“I was _just_ trying to help you!”

“All I wanted was his cool boots and his hair style tips!”

“You still looked!”

“So did Prudence”

Merilwen stepped between the two of them and smiled “Guys, I think we all looked at the nude man, but it’s been long enough that it should no longer be an issue that Egbert did that”

“Yes, lets all forget that Egbert did something truly and deeply disturbing” Corazón shuddered

“Well next time, have a crush on someone we’re not going to get into combat with”

“Are you quite done?” the bespectacled man said with a sigh “You need to leave, not simply the beach but the entire town. I _know _who you are”

“You’ve heard tell of me, Corazón de Ballena, the famous and very handsome rogue pirate?”

“No, I mean Dob, I know this ‘gentleman’ right here, and the last time he came into this town, he very nearly destroyed _everything.”_

“Uh, Dob?”

“I sort of maybe, caused a riot here, a long time ago but it was not my fault, I… think”

“If you remembered that, why didn’t you say anything?!”

Dob hesitated and made a panicked gesture with his hands “I don’t know, I just sort of thought we were all having fun and now.. we’re not”

Corazón turned to the man “What did Dob do?”

“I am not at liberty to discuss that with you, Mr. de Ballena.”

“I _prefer_ de Leon”

“Hey, I gave you de Ballena” Egbert said “And we had just met!”

“I don’t like whales”

“Then why are you named after them!?”

“Because I hate my father more”

The man groaned, very loudly once more and grabbed Corazón by the wrist, walking him away from the rest of the group “I need a minute alone with your friend here” he said, the others wore expressions of confusion and concern as the man steered Corazón away from them.

“Listen, your friend did a lot of damage to our village the last time he was here, I don’t want anymore trouble”

“I’m a pirate with a severe need to prove myself, so I’m not sure you shouldn’t expect any trouble”

“I will literally pay you _anything_ if you leave”

“I have a lot of money already, come on mate, it’s a beach. It’s fun, it’s… I haven’t relaxed in like six years”

“Them go to a bath house, this beach is off limits to you and your friends”

“Okay, first of all, _not_ the kind of relaxation I was talking about, second, the beach is public, and like the biggest tourist attraction ever, what if we tell people you wouldn’t let us on the beach because… because Prudence is a tiefling and you’re racist”

“Excuse me! my adoptive mother is a tiefling. I am the least racist person on the planet”

“Look, I’m _very_ charming and charismatic, I can make anyone believe _anything_ I say”

“I’ve been talking to you for about five minutes and I am not charmed at all”

“Are you not?”

“No”

“Are you charmed now?”

The man sighed “Still no”

Corazón crossed his arms “Did anyone ever tell you that your birth parents must have been astonishingly good looking? I mean, your cheekbones. I’m not one to throw out compliments at the drop of a hat but…” Corazón gingerly lifted the hat off his head and set it on the ground “I mean, I kind of have to”

“I.. I am.. Well of course I’m quite flattered you would say such a nice thing about my appearance but…that is-” he stuttered “I do not… have… I cannot let-”

“Oh my god!” a woman shouted from behind the man “Hey! friend!” she ran up to Corazón and took his hands “I haven’t seen you in about seven years” she smiled wide “I can’t believe you’re here!”

“Uh?”

“Don’t you remember me? It’s me! Evelyn”

“I really do not know you”

“Excuse me? We used to go to etiquette classes together. and horse riding classes, and table setting, do you not remember table setting?” she turned to the man “Who is he?”

“He’s the guy who won’t let me and my friends hang out on the beach”

Evelyn scoffed and turned to the man, taking a hefty coin purse out of the pocket of her shorts and handing it over “Please, on behalf of me and my friend here, take this money and shut up”

“You can’t pay your way onto the beach”

“I believe you don’t know who I am” she smiled and extended her hand out to the man “Evelyn Rose Woods”

“Oh, of… of the woods family.. I am so very sorry.. You can go right ahead, Sir” the man adjusted his glasses once more and awkwardly took the money, shoving it into his trouser pocket before hastily rushing off.

“Evie Woods?” Corazón asked “You were the nerd in all the fancy kid classes”

“No, _you_ were the nerd in all the fancy kid classes”

“Haha, Corazón’s a nerd” Prudence said as the group trudged through the sand back over to their friend. “Why is Corazón a nerd now?”

Evie laughed “I knew him before he was a rugged good looking pirate, apparently”

“Oh, so when he was an ugly loser?” Dob asked, his face screwed up as he attempted to visualize what his friend used to look like.

“I don’t actually think Percy was ever ugly” Evie said with a shrug “He had an attitude problem, which is why he didn’t have any friends, quite a isolated little life he lead”

“Not by choice” Corazón said in a sing-songy voice

“_Extremely _by choice, I tried to be your friend at least. But you rebuffed all of my attempts.. I don’t know what else to say, Percy”

“I prefer Corazón”

“Ah yes, I’ve heard the rumors”

“Were they the real ones that paint me as a cool badass or the ones my father keeps telling everyone in which I’m stupid and I’ve never done anything cool _despite_ the fact that he knows I have”

Evie shook her head “No, I mean rumors of your tales have traveled far beyond Abelforth”

“Were they at least good ones, like that time I killed an owl bear with my own hands?”

“You did not!” Merilwen piped up from behind him

“I did pretend to be death though” Corazón shrugged “So, I mean… that’s pretty cool, right?”

“Corazón, stop flirting with everyone and lets build a sandcastle” Egbert gripped Corazón’s wrist tightly, trying to drag him away.

“I am not _flirting_ with anyone. That man back there was so charmed because of my natural charming nature of charms.”

“Then what are you doing right now?”

“Percy has an interesting quirk in which he can’t stand the idea of nobody liking him” Evie said matter-of-factly. “In any way, he has to be the best, the smartest, the cutest”

“The sexiest” Corazón added

“The sexiest, and just generally the best.”

“Corazón” Dob said, slapping Corazón on the shoulder “We’re all friends here… and as a friend, You need to get over your self esteem issues and help us build a sandcastle”

“Okay, those two things aren’t mutually exclusive.”

“I have to help them build a sandcastle” Corazón said to Evie

“Okay, but come and find me later. If the stories I hear about you and your friends are true, I might have a job for you”

“Can you pay us in stories about nerdy little Percival?” Prudence asked

“I most certainly can”

As the guild tried to find a good spot to start building their sandcastle, and as Corazón groaned in annoyance at being embarrassed in public once more, there was something waking up beneath the surface of the water, blinking slowly and making it’s way up through the darkness.


End file.
